Weasychat
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un équivalement de notre msn et de nos chat débarque à Poudlard et est légalisé par le directeur ? Des hormones en pleine ébullition ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Weasy-chat.

Couples : Beaucoup trop !

Rating : M. Ce qui veut dire présence de scènes explicites, ou bien de nombreux sous-entendus ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas cela, au revoir !

Notes : Bonjour !

Nous sommes de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! – Bon ok… Elle était facile celle-là…)

Je disais… Nous revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic (en plusieurs chapitres) écrite en cours de philo (Bah oui, on a que ça à faire et puis de toute façon, la philo est là pour nous « ouvrir l'esprit » non ?). Cette fic est donc écrite à deux (chacune prenant en charge plusieurs personnages) et nous publierons tous les… Bah ça dépendra de notre « intéressement » pour le cours ! (Comment ça intéressement ça se dit pas ? Nous disons ce que nous voulons ! Nous sommes en L !).

Sinon dans les choses inintéressantes au possible, les personnages ne sont pas à nous mais à J.K. Rowling et ce n'est pas nous non plus qui avons inventé le concept de messagerie instantanée (Mais ça on ne sait pas qui en a eu l'idée et de toute manière on s'en fou !)

Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-

Prologue.

_La Gazette Du Sorcier._

_**UNE INVENTION REVOLUTIONNE LE MONDE DE LA COMMUNICATION MAGIQUE !**_

_La Gazette se sent obligée de consacrer la première page du jour à la nouvelle invention révolutionnaire des jumeaux Weasley, plus connus sous les noms de Fred et George. En effet, ces deux génies, qui refont actuellement leur dernière année à Poudlard, ont inventé un moyen de communication qui va dorénavant révolutionner le monde de la communication entre sorciers._

_Il s'agit de plusieurs parchemins liés, permettant aux sorciers qui le possèdent de pouvoir s'écrire et recevoir la réponse instantanément. Ce petit livret de parchemins reliés mais parfaitement détachables selon vos besoins, deviendra vite indispensable, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en séparez après l'avoir essayé._

_Le premier parchemin est une page générale, sur laquelle vous pouvez observer les messages et commentaires de toutes les personnes que vous connaissez et avez entrées parmi votre liste de « connaissances ». Ce chat général permet donc des conversations incluant tous vos amis proches ou non, sans que cela n'altère l'instantanéité des messages. _

_Les pages suivantes, quant à elles, voient leur nombre augmenter ou diminuer selon le nombre de connaissances que vous avez et vous permettent une conversation privée, avec la même rapidité qu'un échange oral, même si vous vous trouvez éloigné de le personne de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres._

_L'option des feuilles détachables permettent, de plus, de pouvoir se promener avec un seul parchemin de conversation, selon la personne à laquelle vous souhaitez parler. Cette option parait futile au premier abord, mais elle se révèle très utile lorsque que vos connaissances se chiffrent par centaine._

_Cette nouvelle invention révolutionnaire est en vente depuis plusieurs semaines, et a déjà rassemblée plus d'un million d'adeptes parmi les sorciers. Les utilisateurs sont de tout âge et de toutes catégories sociales. Il paraitrait même que le directeur de Poudlard, le vénérable Albus Dumbledore ait autorisé et même conseillé ce nouveau produit à tous ses élèves ! _

_La richesse et la notoriété sont donc acquises pour nos deux jeunes inventeurs qui, nous l'espérons fort, continuerons d'améliorer notre quotidien avec de nouveaux objets de ce genre. Je terminerais donc cet article en remerciant généreusement Fred et George pour « Weasy-chat » ! _

_Rita Skeeter._

-o-o-o-o-o-

A la prochaine !

Dracosexuel & Potteradict.


	2. Mardi 4 octobre

Titre : Weasy-chat.

Couples : Beaucoup trop !

Rating : M. Ce qui veut dire présence de scènes explicites, ou bien de nombreux sous-entendus ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas cela, au revoir !

Notes : Et voici le premier chapitre !

Pour des raisons évidentes de lisibilité nous avons isolé du chat général les répliques qui nous intéressaient et qui sont susceptibles de vous intéresser vous aussi !

Il y a beaucoup de personnages dans cette fiction, et tout est un peu entremêlé. Nous espérons quand même que vous ne vous emmêlerez pas trop les pinceaux et que votre lecture restera agréable !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat général.**

Ron : Blaise, tu ne peux pas SERIEUSEMENT croire que vous allez gagner la coupe de Quidditch ?

Blaise : Je te conseille de la fermer la belette, au risque de ne pas sortir vivant de cette « conversation ».

Ron : Ouuuh ! J'ai peur ! La magie noire passe à travers les parchemins ? On en apprend tous les jours !

Harry : Moi je dis : un point pour Ron !

Théo : Attends ! Quelque chose me dis que ce n'est pas fini…

Blaise : Non, Weasel, pas de magie noire pour toi, je vais venir en personne te botter le cul ! PS : Merci Théo de ne pas me sous-estimer.

Draco : Et un point pour Blaise !

Severus : Et 20 points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons. Ca vous apprendra à parler pendant mes cours. Et si vous osez répliquer, je vous mets de corvée de chaudrons pour le reste de votre vie !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat général. (Quelques heures plus tard… Le soir en faite…)**

Harry : Putain Malefoy tu fais chier ! Tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule ! Tu nous as tous fait griller ! T'es vraiment le pire des emmerdeurs !

Draco : Oh, tais-toi un peu. Vous étiez grillés avant même que je n'arrive. Ah… Ces Gryffondors… Toujours à remettre la faute sur le dos des autres !

Harry : Tu te rends compte que juste à cause de ta putain de fierté t'as vendu tous tes potes et fais perdre 20 points à ta maison juste pour m'emmerder ? T'es vraiment qu'un connard !

Ron : Harry… Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu commences à avoir des feux d'artifices autour de toi… Tu devrais peut-être te calmer là…

Harry : Ron… Tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas. Alors ferme là !

Draco : Petit Potter est énervé ? Voyez-vous ça… Et qui est à l'origine de sa colère ? Serait-ce… Moi ? Je suis triste…

Blaise : Tu n'es pas crédible du tout ! J'entends d'ici ton rire !

Draco : Si on peut même plus s'amuser… Bref, Potty, tu peux être fier de toi, tu as réussi à m'amuser ! Bravo ! Bravo !

Harry : Blaise, je pense que tu as des hallucinations auditives, un Malefoy ne rit pas ! Un Malefoy cache ses sentiments, un Malefoy reste de marbre, il n'aime pas et n'est pas amusé. Il reste Malfoyen-avec-un-balai-dans-le-cul.

Ron : Draco, pitié évite de trop l'énervé… Essaie de le calmer !

Pansy : Harry, tu ne sais rien de Draco, alors ferme là !

Draco : Pansy, c'est bien gentil de prendre ma défense mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça. Weasley, tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui, tu vois bien qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Sinon Potter, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors tes préjugés à la con, tu peux te les garder. Merci.

Ron : C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais là il vient de faire cramer son lit… Vous m'excuserez, je vais jouer les pompiers !

Théo : PIN ! PON ! PIN ! PON ! PIN ! POOOON !

Harry : Théo, n'en rajoute pas si tu tiens à ce qu'il reste un semblant d'amitié entre nous…

Théo : Harry, démarre une conversation privée si tu tiens vraiment à t'engueuler avec Draco…

Blaise : Je suis d'accord avec Théo ! Dray, Harry, parlez en messages privés.

Draco : Le pompier nommé Weasley est-il décédé ?

Blaise : Draco, je suis sérieux… Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ron, tu vas bien ?

Draco : Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas si je vais bien ? Moi, ton meilleur ami ?

Théo : Dray… Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que Blaise est assis en face de toi ou ton cerveau va-t-il avoir une illumination ?

Ron : Pour l'illumination, tu peux toujours attendre ! Je vais bien Blaise t'inquiètes j'en ai vu d'autres !

Harry : Malefoy, débloque-moi de suite ! Je veux une conversation privée !

Blaise : Ouf ! Je suis rassuré !

Draco : Théo, arrête de te foutre de moi. Harry : Non.

Harry : Putain Malefoy pour une fois dans ta misérable vie, arrête de faire le connard de service et débloque-moi !

Hermione : HARRY JAMES POTTER ! LANGAGE !

Ron : Tu es rassuré Blaise ?

Théo : Et dire que des sorciers soutiennent qu'avoir des pouvoirs magiques c'est être censé et normal…

Draco : Ne me parle pas comme ça, le balafré. Tu es d'un vulgaire. Si tu veux que je te débloque, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être POLI !

Blaise : Oui…

Pansy : Et c'est toi qui dit ça Théo ? Mais où vas le monde, par Salazar ?

Théo : Je pense qu'actuellement le monde se dirige vers Neptune, tout en tournant autour du soleil. Il doit passer en ce moment dans la constellation d'Andromède.

Hermione : Théo, tu t'intéresses à l'astronomie ? C'est génial ! On pourrait peut-être se voir pour en parler non ?

Théo : Pour ça, il faudrait que tu y connaisses quelque chose… C'est absolument impossible que le monde se dirige vers Neptune puisque…

Ron : STOOOOOOOP ! Et si on revenait à des choses moins éducatives et profondément ennuyantes ?

Blaise : Ron… Question : Es-tu plutôt dominé ou dominant ?

Draco : Harry ? J'attends…

Ron : Te répondre serait t'apprendre quelque chose, ce qui serait t'éduquer, dans un certain sens… Et, mon cher Blaise, ne viendrais-je pas de dire que je ne veux PAS parler de choses éducatives et donc ennuyeuses ?

Hermione : Oui Blaise, Ron n'aime pas parler, il préfère agir !

Théo : Et bah ça doit être chaud chez les Gryffis dis donc !

Blaise : Mais Ron, je n'ai rien dit de tel. Pourquoi moi ne t'éduquerais-je pas ? Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire… Je suis très habile de mes mains et de ma…

Pansy : STOOOOOP ! Pas de détails, je vous en prie ! Et Granger au lieu de les y inciter, arrête-les !

Hermione : Tu semble tendue Pansy… Besoin de te détendre ?

Ron : Blaise… Où es-tu à cet instant présent ?

Théo : Ca sent le plan cul ! Enfin… J'dis ça, j'dis rien…

Blaise : Salle sur demande ! Tout de suite !

Pansy : Granger… Je suis hétéro.

Draco : Hé Potter ? Toujours vivant ?

Hermione : Moi aussi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis coincée !

Ron : J'arriiiiiiiive mon amour !

Théo : OMFT ! Ca se transforme en Meetic là !

Hermione : Théo… T'as vu Harry ? Il a disparu du dortoir…

Pansy : Qui te dit que je suis coincée ?

Blaise : Je t'attends, dépêche-toi…

Draco : Je crois que je viens de le retrouver…

Hermione : Tu te braques à la moindre allusion !

Théo : Depuis quand t'es plus à côté de moi Dray ?

Hermione : Il est ou ?

Pansy : …Tu m'emmerdes Granger.

Hermione : Mais nan tu m'aimes Pansy ! Dray ! IL EST OU ?

Théo : Cherche pas Hermione il est plus là… Et l'invisible est muet aux dernières nouvelles !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Conversation privée : Harry-Draco.**

Harry : PUTAIN DRACO DEBLOQUE-MOI !

Draco : Supplie-moi encore.

Harry : Ah bah enfin ! Tu pouvais pas être encore plus long ?

Draco : Je suis un Serpentard, écoute. Mon côté sadique ressort facilement.

Harry : Ca j'avais compris ! Mais est-ce que ton côté sadique pourrait se calmer, voire disparaître le temps de quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Draco : Mon aide ? Pour ? Tu m'intrigues là…

Harry : Pas spécialement ton aide, mais besoin d'aide oui. Je t'intrigue ? Ca veut dire que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

Draco : Si tu ne craches pas le morceau de suite, je me casse !

Harry : Non ! Pitié part pas j'ai trop besoin de toi ! Et je te le dis… Mais avant, promets- moi de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule !

Draco : Dis toujours… Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Harry : Non ! Promets-moi de ne pas rire et de garder ça pour toi !

Draco : T'es chiant, tu le sais ça ? Bon, je te le promets… Satisfait ?

Harry : Oui. Bon… Alors… C'est pas facile à dire mais j'ai besoin de toi !

Draco : Ca, je l'ai bien compris ! Mais pour quoi ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ?

Harry : J'ai besoin de toi parce que je suis… Enfin tu vois, je suis coincé… Et si je te le dis à toi c'est parce que je ne peux pas en parler aux autres…

Draco : Coincé ? Dans quel sens ? Pas celui qui me vient à l'esprit quand même ?

Harry : Mais non imbécile ! Au sens littéral ! Je suis sorti dans le parc et là je suis coincé sur le saule Cogneur avec pour seul moyen de communication, ma voix et le parchemin de notre conversation privée… Mais comme on est en novembre et qu'il pleut…

Draco : Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé foutre là-bas ? Espèce d'inconscient ! Démerde-toi tout seul ! Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour toi !

Harry : Mais c'est toi qui m'a énervé et j'ai voulu me calmer ! Et puis tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça putain !

Draco : Tu ne pouvais pas te calmer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? Non, bien sur que non, tu vises toujours plus haut ! Mais quel idiot ! QUEL DIOT !

Harry : C'est Hermione qui m'a interdit la tour d'Astronomie alors j'avais PAS LE CHOIX ! Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Draco : On a toujours le choix ! Triple buse ! NON, NON et NON !

Harry : Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Draco : Si, parfaitement ! T'es monté là-haut comme un grand, tu peux en redescendre ! Voilà !

Harry : Mais non ! Je suis monté après avoir stoppé les branches, mais là il recommence à bouger et est plus qu'excité !

Draco : T'es tellement en manque que t'as besoin de te taper un arbre ? Mais t'es un vrai malade, Potter !

Harry : Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Je ne veux pas me taper un arbre ! T'es carrément obsédé ! Finalement, laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de me faire violer, je vais trouver un moyen de descendre tout seul !

Draco : Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'exprime mal. Et je ne suis pas plus obsédé qu'un autre.

Harry : Tu comprends tout de travers, c'est pas ma faute non plus !

Draco : Si, c'est ta faute ! Na !

Harry : Très mature comme réponse ! Mais si tu pouvais bouder APRES avoir prévenu quelqu'un, puisque je suis TOUJOURS coincé et que tu es INCAPABLE de m'aider !

Draco : Ma réponse t'emmerde. Tu es obligé de t'exprimer en majuscules ? Ca en devient maladif chez toi ! Et puis, sois gentil avec moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider, par cela j'entends : chercher quelqu'un.

Harry : Malefoy… Ca va bientôt faire deux heures que je suis coincé dans un arbre, à califourchon sur une branche. J'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai pleins de courbatures alors si sa majesté voulait bien bouger un peu plus rapidement son royal postérieur, ça m'arrangerait ! ET MES MAJUSCULES T'ENC***** PARCE QUE C'EST PLUS SPORTIF !

Draco : T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves, Harry… Sa majesté est très bien là où elle est et a une flemme phénoménale… Tu attends depuis déjà deux heures, tu peux bien attendre une de plus non ? Ah, au faite, des majuscules ne peuvent pas « enc**** ».

Harry : Tu ne peux pas me voir de là où tu es alors tu ne peux pas savoir si je suis mignon. Et dès que je suis descendu je vais te montrer à quel point les majuscules peuvent enc****.

Draco : Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu t'énervais aussi… Oh, mais je n'attends que ça, encore faut-il que tu arrives à descendre… !

Harry : Je te déteste Malefoy…

Draco : Oh… C'est triste… Aller, adieu Potter !

Harry : Putain t'as pas intérêt à te barrer comme ça !

Draco : Sinon quoi ?

Harry : Je risque d'attraper froid, d'avoir une pneumonie, de tomber dans les pommes, de tomber de l'arbre, de me faire une commotion cérébrale puis de mourir par TA faute. Je sais que ça te ferais d'abord plaisir, mais pourrais-tu vivre sans nos joutes verbales ?

Draco : Tu oublie que le saule Cogneur te broierait avant ta chute ! Hm… C'est vrai. Mais pour le moment, te savoir dans cette situation me fait jubiler. Pourquoi ne pas faire durer le plaisir encore un peu ?

Harry : Parce que je me sens vraiment pas bien et que j'ai presque plus de force ?

Draco : … T'es chiant quand même. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Harry : Tu voulais que j'aille où au juste ? Fais vite !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat Général.**

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?

Théo : Bon à savoir : en situation post-orgasmique, Ron est de bonne humeur, à la limite de l'euphorie…

Blaise : Merci Théo d'exposer notre vie sexuelle active aux yeux de tous…

Pansy : Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois…

Hermione : C'est sur que toi, ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, Pansy chérie !

Fred : Notre petit Ronny…

George : Est capable…

Fred : D'avoir une vie sexuelle active…

George : Avec un Serpentard !

Ron : Vous deux, fermez là !

Pansy : Hm… Ca, ça reste à voir ! Tu veux une démonstration, Mione ?

Blaise : Fred, George… Vous saviez que votre frère est un super coup ? Est-ce de famille ?

Ron : Putain Blaise ! C'est quoi ces questions ?

Fred : Laisse-le Ronny…

George : Blaise, tu demanderas à ton cher directeur de maison, si nos prouesses au lit t'intéressent à ce point…

Hermione : Pansy, tu me rejoindrais dans ma chambre ?

Théo : Ce n'est pas que je cherche à calmer vos ardeurs, mais où sont passés nos deux plus grands producteurs d'hormones ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne les a pas vus…

Blaise : Un plan à quatre me dirait bien… Hein ? Mon directeur de maison, mais c'est… C'est… AAAAAARGHHH !

Pansy : A quelle heure, et quel endroit ?

Severus : Les jumeaux… Dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE !

Fred : A vos ordres !

George : Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? On y est déjà !

Ron : Blaise, n'y pense même pas !

Hermione : Ma chambre, dans cinq minutes.

Théo : Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous calmiez vos hormones et me dites où sont Harry et Dray ?

Severus : Petits insolents ! Quittez ce chat et occupez-vous de moi !

Blaise : Mais quoi, Ron ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ?

Pansy : Sans problème. Prépare-toi.

Ginny : Pour info : Harry et Draco sont à l'infirmerie, tous les deux en mauvais état, paraît-il…

Théo : Quoooiii ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu ?

Ron : Ils sont où ?

Hermione : Ils se sont battus ?

Fred : Ginny a dit quoi ? Harry et Draco à l'infirmerie ?

George : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

Seamus : Et une holà pour Ginny qui accapare en une phrase les esprits de ces jeunes bourrés d'hormones ! HIP HIP HIP ! HOUURAAA !

Dean : "HIP HIP HIP ! HOUURAAA !" : Seamus, t'es DEJA bourré ?

Blaise : A l'infirmerie ?

Pansy : ENSEMBLE ?

Severus : Je savais que mon filleul était un gay refoulé…

Ginny : Arrêtez de m'agresser ! Je n'en sais pas plus ! Mais il parait que c'est grave… Harry a des courbatures et quelques côtes cassées… Pour Draco, je ne sais pas, par contre.

Seamus : Même pas vrai !

Ron : Dean, tu devrais le savoir, Seamus est naturellement bourré.

Théo : Je vais me renseigner, je reviens !

Hermione : Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais je préfère rester avec Pansy, tu comprends elle est en état de choc…

Ginny : Attends Théo, je viens avec toi !

Dean : Arrête de nier Seam', et suis-moi…

Pansy : Je vais TRES BIEN ! Arrête de te trouver des excuses Hermione et PLAQUE-MOI CONTRE UN MUR !

Blaise : Ron… J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave…

Ron : Tu as peur Blaise ? Veux-tu que je vienne te rassurer ?

Hermione : Supplie-moi encore !

Seamus : J'te suis contre un bisou !

Dumbledore : Je tiens à rappeler à mes jeunes élèves qu'il y a cours demain et des examens en fin d'année. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient de l'aide pour leurs révisions, je donne des cours particuliers en échange de bonbons au citron.[1]

Blaise : Mais t'es insatiable, ma parole !

Pansy : Hermione… Viens !

Dean : Rien que ça ?

Seamus : Non ! Je veux plus ! Je te veux toi ! Tout entier !

Hermione : On a dit supplier ma belle…

Ron : Avec toi oui !

Pansy : Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ça… Et puis quoi encore !

Dean : Je ne me ferais pas un mec bourré, aussi tentant soit-il !

Blaise : J'adore ta réponse… J'ai envie de toi, Ron. Maintenant.

Hermione : Très bien, bonne abstinence !

Seamus : Je suis pas bourré mais défoncé… Nuance…

Ron : J'arrive !

Théo : Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout puisqu'une potion aphrodisiaque semble avoir été glissée dans votre repas, mais Harry a effectivement des côtes cassées et est pas mal amoché après être tombé du Saule Cogneur. Quant à Dray il a juste fait une crise d'angoisse avant de s'évanouir.

Pansy : Tu ne tiendras pas une heure !

Dean : Et défoncé par qui ? Ou par quoi ?

Blaise : Dépêche-toi Ron ! Théo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu, ces deux idiots…

Théo : J'en sais rien, j'ai pas eu le droit de les voir !

Hermione : Tu n'es pas la seule fille des environs ma belle…

Fred : Faut vraiment installer un lit « spécial Harry Potter » à l'infirmerie !

George : Fred, ta gueule et viens sous la douche ! Sev' est entrain de prendre mon jet ![2]

Ginny : Mais ils sortiront dans quelques jours… Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ils dorment en ce moment-même.

Pansy : Très bien.

Severus : Arrêtez de chater, vous deux. Je m'impatiente… Si vous ne revenez pas dans les 30 secondes, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor !

Hermione : Très bien ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Seamus : Défoncé par toi hier déjà…

Théo : Ginny, je crois qu'à cette heure tardive, le sort de leurs camarades les intéresse beaucoup moins que la personne avec qui ils vont passer leur nuit…

Ginny : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre… Ah ! Ces jeunes !

Dean : QUUOOI ? Je ne t'ai jamais… Non ! Mais… Han ! Mais… MENTEUR !

Pansy : Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione, hein ? Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Seamus : Et tu te demandes pourquoi je me drogue ?

Hermione : Jalouse ?

Dean : Va te faire foutre, Seamus !

Pansy : Tu aimerais bien.

Hermione : Oui. J'adorerais. Sincèrement.

Seamus : Je voudrais bien, mais t'as pas l'air disposé à exaucer mon souhait…

Théo : Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais d'après le nouveau règlement, les communications seront coupées dans cinq minutes !

Pansy : Est-ce vrai ?

Dean : Ne parlons plus. Au revoir.

Seamus : Attend ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Dean !

Hermione : Oui. Je suis sérieuse. D'ailleurs je dois te dire que…

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves, il est 22h30. Suivant le nouveau règlement, les communications sont coupées. Elles seront rétablies demain à 6h30. Bonne nuit à tous !

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fini ! Enfin… Pour le premier chapitre !

Inutile de préciser que, cette histoire étant écrite en cours de philo, le plus dur pour nous est de ne pas rire devant les conneries écrites par l'autre !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Dracosexuel & Potteradict.

[1] Oui oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'annonce du directeur est complètement passée inaperçue pour tous ces jeunes sorciers…

[2] Le jet d'eau, bande de petits obsédés…


	3. Mercredi 5 octobre

Titre : Weasy-chat.

Couples : Beaucoup trop !

Rating : M. Ce qui veut dire présence de scènes explicites, ou bien de nombreux sous-entendus ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas cela, au revoir !

Notes : Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, et qu'il vous permettra de rire un bon coup !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 2 : Mercredi 5 octobre.

**Chat général (6h30 du matin).**

Rita Skeeter : SCOOP : Harry Potter a encore joué les héros ! Il a sauvé son ennemi Draco Malefoy, fils d'un célèbre mangemort, du saule Cogneur ! Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ?

Hermione : Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui c'est réellement passé… Alors je ne vous le dirais qu'une fois : Arrêtez de jouer le cafard où je risque de vous écrasez !

Rita Skeeter : Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces, Miss Granger. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Vous vouliez vous aussi votre photo en première page ?

Ron : AAAAAAHHH ! Y a un cafard dans le dortoir !

Fred : Attends je l'attrape !

George : Regardez, il a un appareil photo !

Fred : Etrange…

Hermione : Laissez-le-moi !

Seamus : Putain Mione t'es dégueulasse ! Tu l'as écrasé sur mon lit y a du jus de cafard partout ! [1]

Théo : Bonjour à vous aussi ! J'vois qu'il y a déjà pas mal d'ambiance ici !

Pansy : Vous êtes dégueulasses ! Hermione… Tu as osé toucher un cafard… Baaah !

Dean : Vous faites du bruit dès le matin… C'est pas possible !

Blaise : Fatigué…

Fred : Je dirais que les Serpys ne sont pas matinaux…

Ron : Concernant Blaise, je sais pourquoi…

Hermione : Je l'ai pas touché, je l'ai écrasé avec une lampe de chevet.

Seamus : Avec **MA** lampe de chevet !

Blaise : Ron, s'il-te-plait. N'en dis pas plus… Les images affluent déjà dans ma tête et la journée vient juste de commencer !

Pansy : Ah, alors ça va !

Dean : En faite, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous me désespérez.

Ron : Tu veux que je passe à ton dortoir avant d'aller manger ?

Théo : Avis à tous les Serpentards de 7ème année : Quittez le dortoir ! Je répète, QUITTEZ LE DORTOIR !

Seamus : Dean, moi aussi je te désespère ?

Hermione : Pansy, pouvons-nous avoir une conversation privée ?

Blaise : Ne me tente pas, Ron.

Dean : Surtout toi.

Pansy : Attend, je regarde dans mon agenda si je suis libre.

Ginny : Pourquoi devons-nous quitter le dortoir, Théo ? Apparemment, je suis la seule que ça interpelle…

Théo : Parce que tu es innocente encore…

Hermione : Mais là, t'es libre non ?

Seamus : Merci Dean.

Ron : Je dis ça comme ça moi… Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi…

George : Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Seamus vient de quitter le dortoir en claquant la porte ?

Fred : Surtout si c'est pour ensuite se ramasser dans les escaliers ? *Mort de rire*

Ginny : Tu ne l'es plus, toi ?

Pansy : Attends, laisse-moi le temps de le feuilleter.

Dean : Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… Et merde.

Blaise : Viens. Maintenant.

Ron : Mouhahaha !

Théo : Ginny : Non Dean : Oui Pansy : Arrête de faire ta diva alors que tu sais que tu vas dire oui.

Fred : Conseiller Théo ! Une question ? Il vous donne une réponse gratuite et immédiate !

Blaise : Arrête de rire, et ramène ton cul TOUT DE SUITE !

Ginny : Apprends-moi, alors.

Dean : Il est toujours dans les escaliers où il a réussi à se relever et partir en courant ?

Pansy : Théo, laisse-moi la faire mariner, s'il te plait.

George : Je crois que Neville l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Hermione : Merci Pansy…

Théo : Avec plaisir Ginny !

Fred : George, il semblerait que l'on se soit trompé… Notre cher Théo a une libido !

Dean : Je vais le voir, merci George.

Pansy : Ce soir ? Avant, je suis prise.

Ginny : On commence quand ?

Théo : Ce midi, dans une conversation privée. On va débuter soft.

Hermione : On va dire que je te crois…

George : A ton service !

Ginny : J'aurais préféré passer par la pratique en premier.

Pansy : Tu boudes ?

Hermione : Non. A ce soir.

Théo : Non, le théorique en premier.

Fred : Non, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça à l'air d'être le jeu du moment de dire non.

George : Non, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Pansy : Non, Hermione… Attends !

Ginny : Bien. A plus tard.

Severus : Bon, vous deux, au lieu de jouer à des jeux de gamins, venez plutôt me voir… Vous n'avez pas oublié ? Votre colle ?

Fred : Non, on ne viendra pas.

George : Non, on n'a pas oublié.

Théo : Z'êtes cons… *désespéré*

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Conversation privée : Théo/Ginny.**

Ginny : Théo ? Tu es là ?

Théo : Attend je fini le fondant au chocolat de Blaise !

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Théo : Désolé ! Pansy et Milicent m'ont aussi donné leurs fondants alors j'étais obligé de les manger…

Ginny : Mais oui, bien sur. Au fond, tu es juste très gourmant mais comme tu es un petit bourge, tu refuses de le dire.

Théo : Je ne suis pas gourmand ! Je fais honneur à la cuisine des elfes ! Ces pauvres petits ont passé la matinée à cuisiner ! Ce serait un outrage de ne pas finir leurs fondants ! Et je ne suis pas un bourgeois mais un aristocrate.

Ginny : T'as fini de te trouver des excuses, oui ? T'es un goulu (pire que mon frère (Ron) au passage) et puis c'est tout !

Théo : Même pas vrai ! Ron en a mangé 7 ! J'ai pu en avoir que 6…

Ginny : Attends… T'as pu voir d'aussi loin le nombre de choses qu'il a avalé ?

Théo : On tenait le compte sur Weasychat… En conversation privée…

Ginny : Vous êtes pathétiques. Vraiment. Comment ais-je pu m'enticher de… Oublie ! J'ai rien dit, rien écrit.

Théo : Si tu l'as écrit ! Bon alors de qui t'es-tu entichée ? Tu as attisé ma curiosité là…

Ginny : De PERSONNE ! Bref.

Théo : Personne ? Qui est-ce ce « Personne » ?

Ginny : Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! Lâche l'affaire, Théo. Je ne suis amoureuse de personne. OK ?

Théo : A parce qu'en plus de t'être entichée tu es tombée amoureuse de ce Personne… Intéressant…

Ginny : Je… Tu m'énerves !

Théo : Mais non, je ne t'énerve pas vraiment, c'est seulement instinctif ta réaction.

Ginny : Pas du tout. Tu cherches à faire quoi là ? Arrête de sonder mon esprit.

Théo : Je ne sonde pas ton esprit j'analyse tes paroles. Et qui est capable de savoir ce que je cherche à faire ? … Pas moi en tout cas !

Ginny : Arrête ça. Arrête de jouer avec moi, Théo.

Théo : Pour une fois, je ne joue pas. Mais changeons de sujet, je n'aime pas la tournure de cette discussion. Que voulais-tu que je t'apprenne ma belle ?

Ginny : Tu fuis… Encore. Rien, je ne veux plus rien apprendre. Je me débrouillerai seule.

Théo : Je suis à Serpentard… C'est du à mon grand courage ! (ironique). Mais je n'aime pas quand tu boudes alors je te propose un marché. Tu me poses 3 questions et je jure d'y répondre sincèrement et sans fuir.

Ginny : D'accord. Première question : Es-tu gay ? (Tous nos amis sont gays, j'espère qu'au moins une personne ne l'est pas).

Théo : Non, je ne suis pas gay. Je pense être bi mais ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon, même si cela ne me gênerais pas.

Ginny : Merci de ta franchise. Deuxième question : Es-tu intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment ? (Simple curiosité, ne te méprend pas).

Théo : Oui je suis très intéressé par une jolie jeune fille. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a un caractère plutôt emporté et complètement ingérable. Il faut avouer que ça ajoute à son charme… (Pourquoi ce besoin de préciser ? Cela prouve que ta question n'est pas une simple curiosité, mais bien au contraire intéressée).

Ginny : Dernière question : Qui est-ce ? (Tu gâche mon effet là…)

Théo : Ta question est inutile, tu connais la réponse…

Ginny : Non, je ne sais pas. S'il-te-plait, éclaire-moi.

Théo : Si, tu le sais. Tu veux juste que je confirme.

Ginny : Je suis si prévisible ?

Théo : Non, je t'ai juste beaucoup observé.

Ginny : Théo, je t'aime.

Théo : Je t'attends dans le parc.

Ginny : J'arrive.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat Général.**

Harry : Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Ron : Harry ! Comment ça va toi plutôt ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et comment t'as récupéré ton parchemin ?

Hermione : Harry James Potter… Une explication. Tout de suite !

Fred : THEO SORT AVEC GINNY ! Salut Harry !

Ginny : Merci Fred d'étaler notre vie…

Blaise : Ah ! Un revenant ? Quoi ? Mon Théo ?

Draco : Salut.

Théo : Je ne t'appartiens pas Blaise… Harry, tu nous racontes.

Harry : Bah… Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans le saule Cogneur et Dray est arrivé légèrement trop tard. Donc voilà j'suis tombé et légèrement amoché.

Seamus : Légèrement ? T'étais tout plein de sang et tout tordu, tordu, tordu, comme un scoubidou ! Youuuh !

Hermione : T'es vraiment pas possible ! Pire qu'un gosse !

Draco : J'ai légèrement l'impression d'être délaissé…

Blaise : Si seulement ce n'était qu'une impression. Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien ! Eh oui, Théo, tu es MA propriété depuis « tu-sais-quoi »…

Dean : C'est pas vrai Seam', t'es déjà bourré ?

Seamus : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part moi…

Harry : Mais non Dray j'te fais un câlin la moi !

Ron : Je ne te savais pas polygame Blaise…

Théo : Des fois je me demande pourquoi je reste sur ce chat… Et non Blaise, je ne sais pas.

Hermione : Harry… N'essaie pas de faire comme s'il s'était rien passé…

Fred : Une Hermione au ton doucereux ?... TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Dean : Putain, qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?

Draco : Un câlin à distance, hein ? C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule !

Blaise : Jaloux, mon chou ? (Ron pitié pose cette tronçonneuse !). Théo, mon mignon… Ne fais pas ta mijaurée !

Pansy : Dray… Je t'entends d'ici ! Surveille tes paroles ! *ironie*

Harry : T'es con ou tu le fais exprès Dray ?

Théo : Je te déteste Blaise…

Seamus : Personne t'oblige à rester avec moi !

Hermione : Tiens… Pansy… Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous ultra-important en fin de compte ? (Fred, ta gueule !)

Ron : Théo… Je suis d'accord avec toi. Blaise… JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA TRONCONNEUSE !

Draco : Hey ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves Harry ? J'ai rien fait… Pour une fois.

Dean : On n'a jamais été ensemble, Seamus !

Pansy : Si… Mais je m'ennuie un peu, alors je suis venue voir les nouvelles.

Blaise : Aller, boude pas Théo, c'est du passé maintenant. Quoique si tu voulais me sauter dessus de nouveau, je dirais pas non… Je rigole ! Bordel, Ron ! Arrête tes conneries, maladroit comme t'es, tu vas te couper un doigt !

Ron : AIIIIE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Hermione : Je vais faire un tour moi…

Fred : Je peux reparler du coup ?

Harry : T'ES ENTRE MES JAMBES ABRUTI !

Seamus : Merci Dean. Si j'ai besoin de m'enfoncer je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Théo : Je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus Blaise !

George : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à l'infirmerie ? Je commence à m'imaginer des trucs la…

Pansy : Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? (Fred, sérieusement, la ferme).

Draco : TA GUEULE HARRY ! ET LÂCHE CE FOUTU PARCHEMIN DE MES DEUX ! TU ME FATIGUES !

Dean : Tu dis ça dans quel sens, Seam' ?

Blaise : Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! J'arrive…

Ginny : Théo, tu m'expliques ?

Théo : Y'a rien à dire !

Harry : SI T'ES PAS CONTENT DEGAGE !

Ron : Vite…

George : Ah ah ah ! Bien fait Fred !

Seamus : Harry… C'était quoi ce BAM ? Me dis pas que t'as poussé Dray… Il a du se faire mal !

Ginny : Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi es-tu si agressif tout à coup ?

Draco : T'as osé me poussé du lit ! Tu vas voir, je vais me venger !

Dean : Seamus, arrête ce dialogue de sourds ! Tu m'énerves ! … Je craque.

Blaise : Oui, je fais ce que je peux ! Mais quel idée de jouer avec cet instrument ! Tu ne pouvais pas prendre autre chose de plus facile à manier ?

Ron : T'étais pas là…

Seamus : BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! (Dean : C'est le but…)

Théo : Je t'expliquerai demain.

Harry : Non ! Draco attends ! Je t'aime !

George : Tentative de séduction du Harry sauvage ! Poké-Dray va-t-il se laisser faire ?

Blaise : Putain, même blessé tu continues tes allusions.

Dean : Bien, d'accord… Comme tu voudras.

Draco : Je ne suis pas un pokémon, bordel ! Harry… T'essayes de faire quoi là ?

Harry : Tes bras me manquent… J'veux que tu reviennes…

Seamus : En même temps fallait pas le balancer par terre…

Ron : Ta gueule et DEPECHE TOI !

Théo : Ok Ginny… Fais pas la tête, j'arrive.

Fred : Et Poke-Dray repousse l'attaque du Harry !

George : Hey ! C'est mon idée de commenter en Poké-mode ! Toi t'es censé la fermer !

Draco : Va te faire foutre ! Loin de moi.

Blaise : Je fais ce que je peux… Et Harry, sois doux avec Dray, il est fragile, tu sais.

Draco : Blaise, tu joues à quoi là ?

Ginny : Je ne veux pas te voir Théo. Pas maintenant.

Ron : Blaise…

Harry : Si je vais me faire foutre c'est par toi ou rien ma petite porcelaine…

Théo : Faudrait savoir… Et je tiens vraiment à te parler alors si tu pouvais sortir de **MA** salle de bain…

George : Fred… Je crois que tout le monde s'en fout de notre avis.

Fred : *Serre les lèvres vu que personne veut qu'il parle*

Draco : Depuis quand tu me fais de rentre-dedans, Harry ? Et en public ? (PS : C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ?)

Blaise : Bon Ron, t'as fini de te plaindre ?

Ginny : C'est actuellement LA MIENNE ! Et si tu tiens à moi, défonce cette foutue porte !

Théo : T'es malade ou suicidaire ? C'est du MARBRE pour la défoncer faut l'exploser donc te blesser…

Harry : J'veux un câlin ! J'veux un câlin ! J'veux un câlin ! J'veux un câlin ! J'veux un câlin ! J'veux…

Seamus : PUTAIN ! DRACO T'AS 5 SECONDES POUR QU'IL LA FERME !

Ron : Nan… Mais j'ai bientôt fini de perdre mon sang…

George : Ils vont tous finir à l'infirmerie en faite…

Ginny : … J'abdique. Mais t'as intérêt à me prendre dans tes bras juste après.

Draco : TA GUEULE ! HARRY, JE SUIS A COTE DE TOI ! ALORS SI TU VEUX TELLEMENT UN CÂLIN, POURQUOI TU NE VIENS PAS LE CHERCHER ?

Blaise : Ah… J'arrive ! Tu es où Ron ? Mais attends… Tu tiens toujours debout avec tout le sang que tu as perdu ? *estomaqué*

Ron : Je suis tombé derrière ton lit…

Harry : J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN !

Seamus : MALEEFOY !

Théo : C'est ce que je comptais faire… Mais pour ça il faut que tu DEVEROUILLES CETTE PORTE !

George : POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ECRIT EN MAJUSCULES ?

Blaise : Ah, je me disais aussi que tu ne devais pas être loin. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie illico-presto.

Draco : PLUTÔT CREVER ! ET SEAMUS, ARRÊTE DE CRIER, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD, MERDE !

Ginny : C'est fait. Tu viens ?

Théo : J'suis là !

Seamus : Blaise, privilégie le bureau de Snape y a trop de bordel ici…

Harry : J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN !

Seamus : HARRY TA GUEULE !

Harry : J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN !

George : Personne ne m'aime…

Fred : *Câlin parce que moi je t'aime même si j'ai plus le droit de parler*

Ginny : Où ça ?

Blaise : Merci Seamus, mais je doute que Snape nous laisse entrer…

Draco : Je veux être sourd.

George : Attends j'ai le pass je te fais entre Blaise.

Seamus : FAIS LUI SON PUTAIN DE CÂLIN ET IL VA LA FERMER !

Harry : J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN ! J'VEUX UN CÂLIN !

Théo : J'suis obligé de répondre ?

Ginny : Non, c'était juste pour t'embêter.

Draco : Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien.

Severus : Dois-je te rappeler que cette clef est à usage personnel, Georges ?

Harry : …

Seamus : Draco… Pourquoi on l'entend plus ?

Théo : Très bien… Je suis sur mon lit et tu es entre mes jambes… Mon cœur.

George : Rien ne m'empêche de « personnaliser » cette visite Sevy…

Draco : Je suis mort.

Ginny : Voyons Théo, arrête ces sous-entendus, on croirait entendre mes frères.

Severus : « personnaliser » hein ?

George : Oui « personnaliser ».

Fred : *Veut venir mais peut toujours pas parler*

Théo : Je ne fais que répondre à ta question…

Hermione : HARRY JAMES POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS LE PARC !

Seamus : Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'entendait plus !

Severus : Fred, tu peux parler… Georges, tu sais que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre pénètre dans mon antre…

Ginny : Lâche ce parchemin et embrasse-moi.

Draco : Depuis quand il est parti ?

Fred : Même pas moi Sevy-chou ?

Blaise : J'emmène Ron à l'infirmerie, c'est plus calme maintenant.

Harry : Mione… Veux un câlin…

Seamus : Il m'énerve… Dean t'es là ?

Draco : J'ai parlé trop vite, on dirait…

Severus : Par Salazar, arrête avec ce surnom. Et puis, tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu…

Dean : Ah… Mais qui me parle ?

Hermione : Harry… T'es désespérant…

Seamus : Dean… Et si on arrêtait ça ?

Fred : J'arrive !

Severus : Bien. Mais vite, je n'ai pas tout mon temps…

Dean : Arrêter quoi, hein ? Qui m'ignore depuis le début ?

Seamus : Qui m'envoie promener à chaque fois ?

Harry : Qui veut me faire un câlin ?

Hermione : Qui peut ramener Harry à l'infirmerie ?

George : Qui a volé l'orange du marchand ?

Blaise : Qui a volé, a volé, a volé, l'orange… DU MARCHAND ! (Et merde, j'ai l'air en tête maintenant).

Draco : Harry, t'es chiant.

Dean : Qui se bourre la gueule à chaque fois et va chauffer tout ce qui bouge ?

George : Mouhahaha ! Je suis diabolique !

Harry : M'en fou j'veux quand même un câlin.

Seamus : Qui me pousse à boire en écrasant mon cœur et ma fierté à chaque phrase ?

Hermione : Draco, tu peux venir le chercher s'il te plait ?

Blaise : T'es surtout idiot, oui…

Draco : Non. Pas envie. Moi être trop fatigué pour bouger.

Dean : Qui me rejette constamment la faute ? Qui ne comprend jamais rien ?

Seamus : Qui ne me donne rien pour comprendre ? Qui me casse tous mes espoirs ?

Harry : Dray… S'il-te-plait !

Hermione : Draco… Si tu ne viens pas je m'arrange pour qu'Harry refasse une « crise ». A côté de toi.

Théo : Un point pour Mione (qui ne devait pas parler à Pansy d'ailleurs ?).

Draco : Vous avez décidé de me pourrir ma journée ou quoi ?

Dean : Parce que tu devrais le savoir, bordel de merde ! Tu fais exprès d'être aussi con ou quoi ?

Seamus : Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir putain ?

Hermione : Merci Draco. Et Harry arrête de faire le koala, tu vas étouffer Dray !

Harry : *Câlin*

Draco : Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! Eh mais, où-tu mets tes mains toi ? Harry !

Dean : Réfléchis tout seul ! Tu m'emmerdes.

Seamus : Merde Dean ! Aide moi j'en peux plus là..

Harry : T'aimes pas les massages ?

Dean : Laisse tomber. J'en ai assez…

Draco : Descend un peu tes mains… Oui, là. C'est bien… Continue.

Seamus : Nan ! Je laisserai pas tomber ! Putain je t'aime moi !

Harry : Pervers ! *Pince*

Théo : Hermione… Tu devrais reparler à Pansy…

Hermione : Théo… Occupes toi de tes affaires et « laisse-moi la faire mariner ».

Dean : Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

Draco : C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné. Si tu veux me faire un massage, faut savoir s'y prendre correctement. *Mords*

Harry : Aie ! T'es pas un vampire ! Et tu ne sais pas t'y prendre ! *Suçon*

Seamus : Tu le sais. T'as qu'a redire, je me répèterais pas !

Draco : Toi non plus ! Et comment oses-tu marquer ma peau par d'immondes plaques rouges ?

Dean : Je veux en être sur.

Harry : Parce que t'es mon mien ! *Sourire angélique*

Seamus : … Pour mieux te foutre de ma gueule ?

Draco : Certainement pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis la propriété de personne.

Dean : Non…

Harry : Même pas de ton amoureuuuuux ?

Mme Pompom : Mr Potter… Veuillez revenir, je crois que vous n'avez pas pris la bonne potion et celle-ci semble avoir des effets non-négligeables sur votre organisme…

Seamus : Je ne répèterais pas quand même ! Na !

Draco : Putain… Il a le don pour se tromper de potions à tout bout de champs… Un vrai boulet.

Dean : Seamus, s'il-te-plait.

Hermione : Te plains pas Draco je le supporte depuis la 1ère année moi…

Seamus : Han han. *Mouvements de tête de gauche à droite*

Harry : Z'êtes méchants ! *Pleure*

Draco : Bien, maintenant que le « problème » est réglé, je vous prie de me laisser dormir (PS : Granger, va parler à Pansy. C'est un ordre.)

Dean : Alors, tu ne m'aimes pas… ?

Harry : Le « problème » peut dormir avec toi ?

Hermione : Groumpf ! J'verrais…

Seamus : … Dean pas comme ça… Et puis Draco à raison : On doit dormir.

Draco : Non. Et c'est un « non » définitif. (Non, Granger, maintenant).

Dean : Tu n'es jamais clair. Que veux-tu à la fin ? T'as raison, il faut dormir : Je me casse.

Seamus : Tu viens dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Harry dors bien dans le lit de Drake.

Hermione : Ok. J'y vais.

Draco : Harry, sérieux, casse-toi de **MON** lit !

Dean : Non. Ne me parle plus. Pour l'instant. Tu joues sans cesse. T'as gagné. Point.

Seamus : Dans ce cas je viens.

Harry : Non. *Câlin*

Dean : Non. Barre-toi.

Draco : … Seulement pour cette nuit alors.

Seamus : Comme dit Harry : Non. *Câlin*

Harry : Merci ! *Bisou*

Draco : Arrête de me baver dessus ! Et dors.

Dean : Garde ton câlin, Seamus. J'en ai assez… Vraiment.

Seamus : Je t'aime Dean…

Harry : Bonne nuit ma petite porcelaine.

Dean : Viens me le redire en face.

Draco : 'nne nuit, Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Conversation privée Hermione/Pansy :**

Pansy : Hermione ? T'es là ?

Pansy : 'Mione… Arrête de faire la tête, s'il-te-plait. Je rigolais juste…

Pansy : Mais merde, réponds ! Tu attends quoi là ? Tu ne veux pas parler ? Ok…

Hermione : Draco m'a rendu service alors je suis là.

Pansy : Ah, il faut que je pense à le remercier pour cet « exploit » alors.

Hermione : C'est pas moi qui ai commencé… A la base je voulais juste te parler…

Pansy : Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Hermione : Je me demande si t'es vraiment prête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

Pansy : Essaie toujours.

Hermione : D'accord… Tu vois il se passe qu'en ce moment je me pose plein de questions sur toi et moi et je pense que je…

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves, il est 22h30. Suivant le nouveau règlement, les communications sont coupées. Elles seront rétablies demain à 6h30. Bonne nuit à tous !

-o-o-o-o-o-

[1] Nous rappelons à nos chers lecteurs que Rita Skeeter est une animagus non déclaré et que sa forme d'animagus est … *Roulement de tambour*… Un cafard ! =D (Oui, Hermione vient de commettre un meurtre !)

**Bonus**.

_La Gazette du sorcier._

Mystérieuse disparition à la gazette du sorcier.

La disparition de la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter a été constaté ce matin, suite à son absence au bouclage de la gazette. Bouclage que la journaliste ne rate jamais puisque c'est l'occasion pour elle d'insérer à la version finale ses derniers scoops. Sans que cela ne soit un grave problème, il n'en reste pas moins que son seul ami est très inquiet. Est-ce un enlèvement ou un règlement de compte ? Affaire à suivre…


	4. Jeudi 6 octobre

Titre : Weasy-chat.

Couples : Beaucoup trop !

Rating : M. Ce qui veut dire présence de scènes explicites, ou bien de nombreux sous-entendus ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas cela, au revoir !

Notes : Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Excusez notre retard, seulement avec les cours, les bacs blancs, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Nous pardonnerez-vous ? Ah aussi, merci énormément pour vos reviews, elles nous font vraiment plaisir et nous encourage pour la suite. Un dernier point à aborder : il est vrai que cette fanfic contient un très grand nombre de couples et qu'il n'est pas très évident de tout suivre. Nous allons donc essayer de trouver un moyen pour « ranger » un peu tout ça ! Si vous avez quelques suggestions… n'hésitez pas !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Jeudi 6 octobre**

**Conversation privée Pansy/Hermione (6h30 précise)**

Hermione : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST LA DEUXIEME FOIS ! JE T'AIME ! VOILA JE TE L'AI DIT ! JE. T'AIME.

Pansy : Tu aurais pu me le dire en face !

Hermione : … … … … … … … … Je … … … … Vais me taire…

Pansy : Je te taquine, ma belle. Où es-tu, en ce moment même ?

Hermione : Devant la cuisine, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre le p'tit dèj… Tu te souviens du mot de passe toi ?

Pansy : Je ne te savais pas si gourmande ! Ahah ! Pour y accéder, chatouille la poire.

Hermione : Je ne suis pas gourmande, j'ai faim. Pas toi ? (Ps : Merci m'en souvenais plus).

Pansy : Si… Je te rejoins. (A ton service !).

Hermione : Vite ! En plus ils ont fait des beignets au Nutella !

Pansy : Au Nutella ?

Hermione : Ouais ! C'est trop bon viens gouter !

Pansy : C'est un truc moldu, non ?

Hermione : Oui du chocolat aux noisettes que tu peux étaler où tu veux…

Pansy : J'arrive ! Ne mange pas tout !

Hermione : T'inquiètes, je t'en garde… J'ai une idée d'où je pourrai l'étaler…

Pansy : Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu penses qu'à ça ou quoi ?

Hermione : Ca va t'énerves pas c'était rien ! J'peux faire pire…

Pansy : Tu comprends vraiment rien, hein ? T'es impossible, je ne veux pas d'une relation uniquement basée sur du cul, bordel ! Je veux plus que ça !

Hermione : Pourquoi tu te braques direct aussi ? Tu sais bien que je suis comme ça ! Tu me saoules ! J'me casse…

Pansy : Tu parles TOUT LE TEMPS de ça ! Jamais d'autre chose. C'est pénible. A-t-on déjà eu une conversation « normale » ? Non. Remet-toi un peu en question !

Hermione : Et toi ? Comment peux-tu prétendre être tombée amoureuse en si peu de temps ? Ne me disais-tu pas que tu étais hétéro il y a deux jours ? A toi de te remettre en question aussi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Pansy : Ah donc, pour toi il est impossible d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne en si peu de temps ? Je viens de découvrir tout ça, tout ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je n'y connais rien en amour, moi. Je suis déjà dépassée. Et toi, tu arrives et tu m'allumes… J'ai l'impression d'être ton jouet du moment. Tu me veux, et quand tu m'auras, que se passera-t-il, hein ? Pense à moi, à tout ça, à la fin !

Hermione : Dans ce cas bonne réflexion.

**Chat général (environ 7h du matin)**

Seamus : Salut !

Seamus : … Vous êtes sérieux ? Y'a personne ?

Seamus : Je savais que j'aurais pas du me coucher aussi tôt…

Seamus : Je suis seul… Et j'm'ennuie… Petit escargot porte sur son dos, sa maisonnetteuh ! Aussitôt qu'il pleut il est tout heureux, il sort sa têteuh !

Seamus : En plus il pleut vraiment dehors ! J'suis trop fort et trop génial ! Mouhahahaha !

Seamus : Mais bon j'suis quand même seul et je m'ennuie toujours… Et si je réveillais tout le monde ? Nan ! Ils vont m'en vouloir et je ne veux pas finir en boxer sous la pluie…

Seamus : Je suis fou… Je parle tout seul ! SOS ! … « Tous les cris les SOS partent dans les airs ! Dans l'eau laissent uneuh traceuh ! »

Seamus : 7h18… Allez je réveille Dean… S'il m'aime un peu il ne me balancera pas par la fenêtre ! Ciao moi-même !

Théo : Ecole de fous…

Dean : Mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ? Seam' tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu écris, un « bip » sonore retentit pour nous avertir qu'une personne est présente sur le chat ? Alors, non, je ne vais pas te tuer, les autres s'en chargeront eux-mêmes !

Seamus : Donc tout le monde est réveillé là ?

Ron : Je vais le tuer.

Harry : J'm'en charge.

Fred : Tu oses demander ?

Seamus : Cool ! On va pouvoir discuter et j'vais plus m'ennuyer !

Georges : Autorisation de charger.

Théo : Ecole de fous… Et de brutes…

Blaise : Bande de dégénérés, oui ! Ron, reviens te coucher ! Immédiatement.

Ginny : Théo, reviens aussi. Laisse-les seuls…

Draco : SEAMUS ! J'VAIS TE TUER ! T'arracher les yeux, et te les faire bouffer. Tu vas souffrir… Crois-moi. Foi de Malfoy !

Harry : Calme-toi ma porcelaine ! Souviens-toi ce qu'a dit le docteur Zabini ! Tu es fragile. Reviens te coucher.

Théo : Pourquoi je viens de voir Seamus passer devant la fenêtre de notre salle commune ? Du haut vers le sol ?

Ron : Mouhahaha ! Vengeance !

Fred : Tango 1 à Tango 2 : Problème évacué. Autorisation de se rendormir.

Georges : Bien reçu Tango 2 !

Draco : Mais Harry, tu sais bien qu'une fois réveillé, je ne peux PLUS m'endormir. Chante-moi une berceuse.

Blaise : Enfin ! Allez, Ron, reviens au chaud.

Mc Gonagall : 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous pouvez remercier Mr. Finnigan.

Harry : Pour une fois c'est pas ma faute ! YAHOUUU !

Ron : Je vais écrire un livre : Mon meilleur ami a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et depuis, il est complètement taré.

Harry : Ron, je t'emmerde ! Dray, j'ai peut-être pas envie que tu te rendormes… Et si mon but était de réveiller TOUTE ton anatomie ?

Draco : Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus si intimes ?

Blaise : Je crois que même avant de l'avoir tué, il était déjà taré…

Dean : Quelqu'un a vu Seamus ?

Ron : Ouais mais là ça s'est carrément aggravé…

Harry : Tu m'as laissé dormir avec toi !

Mme Pompom : Mr Finnigan vient d'être transféré à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour se faire opérer. Il ne sera de retour que demain après-midi.

Blaise : Je suis d'accord… Quelle misère !

Draco : J'avais pas le choix non plus !

Dean : Ah, je peux aller me recoucher alors. Merci m'dame !

Harry : Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : « On a toujours le choix… » Avoue que tu m'aimes !

Ron : J'ai mal à la tête…

Hermione : IL EST 7H38 ! VOUS AVEZ 8 MINUTES DE RETARD POUR LE PETIT DEJEUNER ET ON COMMENCE PAR POTION ALORS VOUS BOUGEZ VOS CULS ET VOUS VOUS LEVEZ !

Fred : Mal réveillée ?

Théo : Pansy n'a pas l'air bien non plus…

George : Ceci explique cela !

Blaise : T'as pas mal autre part, plutôt ?

Pansy : C'est bon ? Ca vous fait plaisir de parler sur nos gueules dès le matin ? Allez-vous faire foutre.

Fred : Ah oui quand même elles y sont pas allées de main morte…

Ron : Si mais ça je sais d'où ça vient !

Harry : Je crois qu'on va devoir se lever.

Hermione : 10 MINUTES DE RETARD ! A 15 JE MONTE !

George : Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry ! Tchuss !

Pansy : C'est ça, cassez-vous.

Blaise : … En faite, je sais pas quoi répondre.

Ginny : Alors tais-toi, et comme le dit Hermione : lève-toi et va manger !

Blaise : Mais je suis déjà levé !

Ginny : Boulet. Y'a pas a dire, Ron et toi, faites bien la paire…

Draco : Non… Veux dormir…

Harry : Avec moi ?

Ron : J'te permets pas !

Hermione : 12 minutes…

Fred : A COUVERT ! Ciao !

Severus : Pour une fois, écoutez Mlle Granger. D'ailleurs, vous commencez par potions aujourd'hui et je suis de TRES mauvaise humeur…

Draco : On arrive alors. PS : Ta gueule, Harry, par pitié.

Ginny : Ne discute pas, Ron et bouge ton popotin royal !

Harry : On dit pas royal popotin plutôt ?

Ron : Harry, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Draco : Ta gueule.

Fred : Et le vent tourne ! Mouhahahaha ! Frustrant de se taire hein ?

Ginny : Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Dépêchez-vous de venir, un point c'est tout.

Draco : Non, je ne viendrais pas. Je dois à tout prix rattraper ma nuit des plus… désastreuse !

Harry : J'me casse…

Hermione : 14 minutes… Plus qu'une minute…

Draco : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Hé, Granger, t'en a pas marre de jouer à l'horloge parlante ? C'est lourd là…

Hermione : Le malade imaginaire il la ferme et il se rendort.

Draco : Le rat de bibliothèque il quitte ce chat au lieu de nous les briser.

Blaise : En moins subtil, ça donne : Barre-toi.

Théo : De nous les briser… Je ne savais pas que tu en avais Dray…

Ron : Allez, tout le monde en cours avant que le château soit détruit par une furie…

Hermione : Ronald Weasley…

Blaise : Cours, Ron. Saute. Nage. Vole.

Draco : C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé les admirer…

Théo : Bien Dray… Je vois que tu m'as l'air bien réveillé… Tu peux te joindre à nous !

Ron : Je marche et c'est déjà beaucoup ! Pas trop l'impression de t'être fait avoir Draco-pervers ?

Draco : Non… En réalité, je suis encore siii fatigué. Je me recouche. (Théo, tu n'as même pas objecté).

Blaise : Ron, t'es mal placé pour parler, tu sais. T'es pire qu'insatiable !

Ron : Ananana…

Théo : Très spirituel comme toujours…

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat général (pendant le cours de potion)**

Ron : Pssst ! Vous avez pas vu Harry ?

Ginny : Non, il n'était pas avec toi ?

Ron : Non il a dormi avec Draco à l'infirmerie mais il a du sortir normalement…

Seamus : Je confirme, il n'est pas à l'infirmerie…

Blaise : Draco, que lui as-tu (encore) fait ? Draco ?

Seamus : Cherche pas il dort… Attends j'le réveille…

Théo : Et bah va y avoir de l'ambiance !

Dean : Laisse-le tranquille… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'es, de nouveau, allé foutre à l'infirmerie ? T'es revenu hier au dortoir !

Ginny : Alors ? Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de notre 'Ry ?

Seamus : Trop tard… Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait autant de gros mots ! J'ai appris plein de trucs ! Et j'te rappelle qu'on m'a balancé par la fenêtre ce matin… J'ai plutôt de la chance d'avoir pu revenir à l'infirmerie au lieu de rester à l'hosto comme prévu…

Théo : Je crois qu'il va falloir le chercher nous-mêmes.

Hermione : J'ai peur… A chaque fois qu'il disparait c'est pour faire une connerie qui l'amène à l'infirmerie…

Ron : Bon bah y a qu'à attendre ! Seamus, tu nous préviens quand il arrive ?

Dean : Ah… Reviens vite, alors.

Draco : Seamus, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « dégage » ? Tu tiens tellement à te faire émasculer ?

Seamus : Contrairement à certains qui prennent l'infirmerie pour un hôtel, je suis VRAIMENT malade MOI !

Hermione : Ron, tu es immonde ! Ginny tu as cours là ?

Draco : Je vous emmerde. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Ginny : Non, je n'ai pas cours. Pourquoi ?

Dean : Seam', arrête de l'énerver. Je tiens à te garder entier.

Draco : Putain ! Mais je vais le tuer ! Lui arracher les c****** et les lui faire bouffer !

Blaise : STOOOP !

Seamus : Dean… Avant de mourir… Je voulais que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je sais, la vie est dure, mais tu comprends, je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas choisi ce destin. Alors s'il-te-plait, sois heureux, que je puisse affronter ma mort en paix.

Hermione : Tu peux chercher Harry Gin' ?

Théo : Seamus : No comment' …

Dean : « Non ! Ne pars pas sans moi ! Pas maintenant ! Ah ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi m'enlève-t-elle mon aimé, ma moitié ? POURQUOI ? » Non sérieux, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dire ça ?

Draco : *Prend une chaise et se tourne vers Seamus*

Ginny : Oui, je comptais y aller. Mione, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie…

Blaise : Round 1 : Draco VS Seamus. C'est parti ! Qui fait les paris ?

Ron : MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Seamus : Vas-y Draco frappe-moi ! Oh oui ! Comme ça ! Ouiiii ! Continue !

Théo : Là, j'ai peur…

Dean : Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça ! Il est excité rien qu'à l'idée d'être battu !

Draco : T'aimes ça, hein ? *SCHLASH*

Blaise : J'peux me joindre à vous ?

Ron : Non tu ne peux pas.

Seamus : Oh ouiiiii ! Continue mon Draky-chou ! Punis-moi !

Théo : J'vous rappelle qu'on est en potions là…

Seamus : Pas nous ! Refais ça Drake ! C'est trop bon ! Oh ouiiii !

Blaise : Possessif ?

Pansy : Mais… Mais… Mais…

Draco : Oh Putain ! Oh… Seamus ! Oui ! Hm…

Ron : Pire : Jaloux.

Harry : J'vois qu'on s'amuse… Finalement ça servait à rien que je revienne…

Hermione : Harry attends ! T'es où ?

Seamus : Encore Dray… Encore… Veux plus… Viens… Ouiiii !

Draco : Je vais… Je vais…

Ginny : Harry… C'est rien. Attends.

Blaise : J'aime ça.

Severus : 1 000 000 000 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je n'accepterai aucune objection. Votre libido est-elle plus intéressante que mon cours, bande de petits miséreux ?

Seamus : Bien sur que c'est plus intéressant et pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas de points à Serpentard ? Espèce de vieux grincheux !

Severus : Voulez-vous passer votre temps en colle, Monsieur Finnigan ? Pour le coup, c'est bien parti…

Draco : Merci pour cette interruption. Bon, on reprend ?

Dumbledore : Mr Finnigan calmez-vous, Severus, je retire cette punition injuste. Les points sont récupérés par Gryffondor et je me chargerai de punir moi-même les élèves des DEUX maisons. Quant à Mr Malfoy et Mr Finnigan, qui seront eux aussi punis, je vous prie de bien vouloir « reprendre » dans une conversation privée. Et le prochain qui parle pendant ses heures de cours fera perdre 50 points à sa maison. Bonne fin de cours.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Conversation privée Draco/Seamus**

Draco : Je ne savais pas que tu avais des penchants sado-maso…

Seamus : Tu sais très bien que j'ai fait ça uniquement pour que Dean soit jaloux… En revanche je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi toi tu as marché… ?

Draco : Oui, je sais. Ca m'amusait et puis…

Seamus : Et puis ?

Draco : Rien. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Seamus : Dis moi, on peut peut-être s'entraider.

Draco : Oui, peut-être.

Seamus : Alors… Dis-moi.

Draco : Je veux rendre Harry jaloux.

Seamus : On sort ensemble ?

Draco : J'ai une question avant : Pourquoi rendre Dean jaloux, alors que tu sais déjà ce qu'il éprouve pour toi ? Et pourquoi avec moi ?

Seamus : Pour le forcer à me le montrer. Parce que les autres ne voudront pas ils sont trop gentils.

Draco : Tu aurais du venir à Serpentard tu as le profil pour. J'accepte. Quel est ton plan ?

Seamus : J'en ai pas. J'improvise (Pour ça qu'on m'a mis à Gryffondor).

Draco : Génial… Bon, à ce soir. Bonne nuit. Je dors.

Seamus : Hey ! Mais c'est toi le roi des plans ! Dors pas, réfléchis ! Aide-moi !

Draco : C'est ton idée, démerde-toi tout seul. De toute façon, je ne peux pas réfléchir si je n'ai pas mon quota d'heures de sommeil.

Seamus : Pauvre petite princesse… J'peux venir dans ton lit ?

Draco : Non. Il est déjà réservé.

Seamus : Pour Harry. Qui viendra te voir à 10h. Et comment réagira t-il si j'y suis ? Jalousie… Mais oh ! C'est ce que tu cherches à faire non ?

Draco : C'est ça, fiche toi de moi… Et je te signale qu'Harry est actuellement introuvable. Qui te dit qu'il viendra ?

Seamus : Il voudra vérifier pour les « cris ».

Draco : Mmm… Viens là mon beau.

Seamus : En fait pas trop non plus *mort de rire*

Draco : Tu fais chier. Ramène ton cul. Maintenant.

Seamus : Oui mon amour ! J'arriveuh !

Draco : N'en fait pas trop non plus. Et arrête de prendre toute la place.

Seamus : Il est 10h moins le quart. Bonne nuit mon cœur *re-mort de rire*

Draco : Ouais. Et laisse tes mains où elles sont. Bonne nuit.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat professoral**

Dumbledore : Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, nous devons aujourd'hui décider d'une punition collective pour nos 7ème année.

Remus : Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

Mc Gonagall : Qui sont les principaux concernés Albus ?

Severus : Les Gryffondors, naturellement. Vous osez encore poser la question ?

Dumbledore : Et les Serpentards Severus ! Un peu d'impartialité !

Remus : Oui, mais n'oubliez pas : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Mc Gonagall : Le rapport, Remus ?

Severus : Oh, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense, votre impartialité.

Mc Gonagall : Severus ! Par Merlin ! Contrôlez votre langage ! Traîner avec les Weasley ne vous réussi pas à ce que je vois…

Severus : Pardon ? Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ? Et puis, ce n'est définitivement pas le sujet.

Remus : J'voulais citer Maugrey.

Dumbledore : Et si on revenait au choix de la punition ?

Severus : Oui, réglons ça rapidement.

Mc Gonagall : Que proposez-vous cher Albus ?

Dumbledore : Une semaine de cohabitation ?

Pompom : Mon Dieu ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! Je veux une augmentation !

Rusard : Expulsez-les pour de bon. Ces misérables... Ils ont encore pendu ma chatte par la queue.

Chourave : Arrêter avec ce chat !

Dumbledore : Et pour mon idée ?

Trelawney : Je vois… Un monde de chaos. Des nuages noirs, un serpent et un lion enlacés… La mort est là, mes amis. Fuyez ! Fuyez !

Mc Gonagall : Je suis avec vous, Albus. Une cohabitation leur fera le plus grand bien.

Dumbledore : Combien de temps ?

Remus : Oui Sybille ! Mon œil de loup l'a vu aussi ! Fuyons ensemble ! *Mort de rire*

Mc Gonagall : 2 semaines ? 1 mois ?

Trelawney : Les forces se déchainent ! Le chakra m'emprisonne et me serre ! AAAAAAH !

Severus : Pompom, faites quelque chose. Piquez-la.

Pompom : Laquelle ?

Remus : Je vois la fin du monde qui arrive !

Dumbledore : 1 mois extensible !

Mc Gonagall : Bien. Il faudra les surveiller, alors. Remus arrêtez de vous moquer de la sorte, voyons.

Severus : Les deux. Bon débarra.

Remus : +1 pour Severus !

Dumbledore : Naturellement… Je vais préparer leur dortoir.

Mc Gonagall : Severus ! Remus ! Comment répartissons-nous les binômes ? Car je suppose qu'ils ne dormiront pas tous ensemble…

Dumbledore : Et si on les laissait se débrouiller ?

Pompom : Je vais rajouter des lits à l'infirmerie…

Mc Gonagall : Albus, si on les écoutait… Cela pourrait mal se finir…

Severus : Cela dépend du point de vue.

Remus : +1 pour Severus… Pompom… Je crois que je suis malade !

Severus : Tu as toujours quelque chose !

Trelawney : Je me meurs… AU SECOUUUUUURS !

Severus : SILENCE !

Chourave : De toute façon ils changeront les binômes…

Mc Gonagall : Alors ? Je repose ma question : Que fait-on exactement ?

Remus : On va manger ?

Mc Gonagall : Bien, j'ai compris… Allons dîner.

Remus : Yahouuuu !

Pompom : Pier que les gosses…

Severus : Bien, comme je m'en doutais. Cette réunion n'a une fois de plus, servie à rien. Sur ce, je retourne dans mes appartements.

Dumbledore : Oui, les jumeaux vous attendent ! Qui veut annoncer la punition ?

Mc Gonagall : Je m'en charge, Albus.

Dumbledore : Super ! Vous leur direz ce soir ! Bon appétit !

Mc Gonagall : Bon appétit.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat général (fin des cours)**

Hermione : Quelqu'un a retrouvé Harry ?

Ron : Il n'est toujours pas à l'infirmerie ?

Ginny : Non, il n'y est pas.

Blaise : Je crois qu'il a été choqué tout à l'heure, en voyant ce qu'avaient écrit Dray et Seamus…

Dean : Je t'en prie, évite de prononcer ce nom, ça me donne des envies de meurtre.

Seamus : Pourquoi Dean ?

Théo : Je pense qu'il n'a pas été choqué mais plutôt déçu et blessé…

Seamus : C'est-à-dire Théo ?

Théo : Il est amoureux de Draco alors ça l'a perturbé forcément.

Blaise : Amoureux ? Tu veux dire amoureux-amoureux ?

Dean : Oh, un revenant. T'as bien pris ton pied, j'espère ?

Pansy : Blaise, t'es con ou t'en fait exprès ?

Seamus : Ouais c'était bien mais je croyais que tu t'en foutais ?

Théo : Oui Blaise, amoureux-amoureux.

Goyle : Oh bein, ça alors !

Blaise : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Goyle ?

Goyle : Tu veux que je parte ?

Blaise : C'est bien… T'as compris tout seul. Tiens, un gâteau. Va chercher.

Goyle : Merci Blaise ! T'es un chic type.

Pansy : Quel abruti…

Dean : Je t'en pose des questions ?

Seamus : Bah oui… Théo… T'es sérieux ?

Théo : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Seamus : Je… Enfin… Non rien…

Dean : Ouais, c'est ça, va retrouver ton plan-cul, connard.

Ginny : Oui, Harry aime Draco ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas où il est en ce moment même !

Seamus : J'ai fait une connerie…

Théo : Mais encore ?

Seamus : Disons que je pense savoir pourquoi Harry n'est pas revenu…

Blaise : Dis toujours ?

Dean : J'me casse. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

Seamus : Draco ? Tu m'aides ?

Théo : J'ai peur de comprendre.

Ron : Dean reste je pense que ça peut être intéressant…

Draco : Non, je ne préfère pas…

Blaise : DRAY ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ne me dis pas que…

Dean : Ron y a intérêt à ce que ce soit soft leur « annonce »…

Seamus : J'voulais rendre Dean jaloux et Dray voulait faire de même avec Harry… Alors j'suis allé dans le lit de Dray… Sauf que…

Théo : Sauf que… ? Draco…

Dean : Que… QUOI ?

Draco : Ben… Voilà.

Théo : Ben voilà quoi ?

Seamus : Il s'est rien passé entre nous mais…

Draco : Mais… Vous voyez…

Théo : Non. On ne voit pas. Alors explique.

Draco : Seamus, à toi l'honneur.

Seamus : Lâche ! … Bah… Harry… Il a … Enfin… Il a … voulu voir comment allait Draco et…

Théo : PUTAIN MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DIRE CE QUI C'EST PASSE ! DE SUITE !

Hermione : D'accord avec Théo. Vous avez 5 secondes.

Fred : Ca va chauffer là…

George : Tu parles du chat ou de Sevy-chou et nous ?

Blaise : 5…

Pansy : 4…

Dean : 3. 2. 1. ALORS ?

Draco : Oh non, Dean, t'as décompté trop vite là.

Dean : PARLEZ !

Seamus : Harry nous a vu et s'est barré en courant ! Voilà, c'est dit. Vous m'excuserez faut que j'aille vomir…

Hermione : CONNARDS ! VOUS AVEZ 5 MINUTES POUR LE RETROUVER !

Théo : D'accord avec Hermione.

Blaise : Putain, mais vous êtes vraiment cons ! Draco, va le chercher ! C'est un ORDRE !

Draco : A ton avis, que suis-je en train de faire ?

Théo : Discuter inutilement ?

Draco : Je suis à sa recherche Théo, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Blaise : Encore heureux, oui.

Hermione : La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de faire une connerie !

Ron : J'vais voir s' il a pris la carte… Ca pourrait nous aider…

Blaise : Pour une fois que tu as une idée de génie Ron !

Draco : Bon, au lieu de causer, venez m'aider ! Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Dean : Seamus…

Ron : Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je t'aurais castré Blaise…

Hermione : Fallait y penser avant ça ! En plus tu le sais qu'il est impulsif !

Seamus : Quoi ?

Blaise : Mais non, voyons je te suis indispensable !

Draco : Impulsif mais pas impuissant…

Dean : Et dire que j'avais confiance en toi… Merci.

Seamus : Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, t'as jamais rien fait pour me le montrer…

Hermione : Cherche au lieu de bavarder !

Ron : Que tu crois… Que tu crois…

Théo : Comment tu sais ça Draco ?

Mme Pompom : Mr Finnigan vous posez ce parchemin et vous vous recouchez. De suite ! Votre corps est entrain de rejeter la greffe à cause de votre agitation !

Seamus : Vous inquiétez pas madame, je gère !

Mme Pompom : Ne m'obligez pas à vous rendre inconscient ! Et si vous protestez, je vous renvoie à l'hôpital !

Dean : Ah parce qu'il faut absolument le montrer ? Tu devrais le savoir, merde ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, je ne suis plus sur de rien…

Blaise : Ah ? Bien, d'accord.

Draco : Euh… Laisse. Simple déduction.

Théo : Mmm… Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose Drake ?

Mme Pompom : Mr Thomas ne le poussez pas. Il est sous potion depuis son retour et il doit se REPOSER !

Ron : Me dis pas que t'es vexé ?

Hermione : Ron… La carte…

Blaise : « J'suis la carte, j'suis la carte… J'SUIS LA CARTE ! »

Dean : Ouais, ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom, je m'en vais de toute façon.

Draco : SIMPLE DEDUCTION, J'AI DIS ! ET C'EST TOUT !

Seamus : Non Dean, attends faut qu'on parle !

Mme Pompom : Je vous avez prévenu Finnigan : Calmant !

Théo : On y croit tous…

Ron : Oh… Dans ce cas , vu que je devais trouver la carte, je peux venir… Une fouille au corps au cas où je trouve Harry…

Hermione : Bande d'obsédés !

Dean : Et moi, je ne veux pas te voir.

Draco : Je dis la vérité, Malheureux…

Blaise : Mais je n'attends que ça, mon cher. Fouille-moi !

Pansy : Tu es pire qu'eux !

Hermione : Pas quand mon meilleur ami a disparu !

Ron : La proposition est tentante mais c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! A tout à l'heure mon chou !

Théo : Oui, tout le monde à table ! Sauf toi Draco ! Tu continues de chercher !

Blaise : Putain Ron, t'es un enfoiré ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Pansy : Tsss…

Dean : Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Je retourne au dortoir.

Draco : Ron, donne-moi la carte avant de te remplir la panse au moins !

Ron : Bien sur que si ! Bon app' mon cœur ! (Draco : j'ai pas la carte. Il a du la prendre).

Hermione : Non Dean, tu vas à l'infirmerie là… Le dortoir c'est de l'autre côté…

Théo : C'est quoi le menu aujourd'hui ?

Ginny : Viens et tu verras… Y'a trop de choses pour que je te résume.

Blaise : Salopard !

Dean : Je sais, je sais. Laisse-moi juste l'étrangler !

Draco : Et merde… Je vais à la tour d'astronomie. Vu qu'il aime les interdits…

Hermione : Et on tient les apparences…

Théo : Bonne chance Dray !

Draco : Merci…

Dean : Chut, Hermione. Tu vas tout faire capoter !

Hermione : Ca sert à rien de capoter il est inconscient donc impuissant… Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien !

Dean : Esprit mal placé ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

Hermione : Mouais… Bonne visite !

Dean : Ouais. Compte sur moi.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chat général (après un copieux repas)**

Mac Gonagall : Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Après avoir longuement débattu avec vos professeurs concernant votre punition commune nous en sommes venus à ceci : Vous allez cohabiter ensemble pendant un mois voir plus. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Dumbledore : Votre nouveau dortoir se situe au quatrième étage de l'aile droite. On vous laisse le choix des binômes.

Ron : J'suis avec Blaise !

Hermione : Au moins y en a qui s'en réjouisse…

Théo : Ginny t'es aussi punie ?

Fred : Je me mets avec toi George !

George : Et si je ne veux pas ? Je rigole ! C'est parti !

Severus : Vous pouvez aussi venir avec moi.

Ginny : Je ne sais pas.. Je pense que oui. Théo, on se met ensemble ?

Blaise : Ron, qui te dit que je veux de toi ?

Pansy : ...

Draco : Personne ne veut être avec moi ?

Théo : Avec Plaisir !

Hermione : Non Draco, personne ne souhaite un Harry en colère sur le dos !

Ron : Comme tu veux Blaise ! Dean, on se met ensemble ?

George : Mais vous ne vous êtes quand même pas puni tout seul ! ... Professeur...

Ginny : La punition s'applique dès maintenant alors ?

Draco : Pff, il est hors de question que je me mette avec lui.

Blaise : Putain Ron, je rigolais ! Je me ferai une joie de t'avoir avec moi et c'est sincère.

Dean : De toute façon, je ne comptais pas aller avec toi Ron, tu prends trop de place ! Seam' ?

Severus : QUOI ENCORE GEORGE ?

Théo : Oui Ginny. Draco, t'as pas le choix ! Blaise, t'es un boulet. Et Dean, Seamus est sous potion et complètement dans les vapes.

Ron : T'as fini de répondre à notre place toi ? Et comment ça je prends trop de place Dean ?

George : Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Hermione : Donc je me mets avec Pansy.

Pansy : Pas question.

Ginny : Théo, laisse-les se débrouiller pour une fois.

Blaise : Et moi je t'emmerde Théo !

Dean : Ah... Oui, j'avais presque oublié.. Ron ? Euh.. Ben... Oublie ça ! J'ai rien dit !

Severus : Ou... Non, non. Non, c'est non, alors n'insiste plus ! Oh et puis, si ... continue de me demander.

Draco : Bien sur que si. Un Malfoy a toujours le choix ! Puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai dormir avec lui s'il est toujours introuvable !

Hermione : Si ! On se met ensemble !

Fred : George, ne demande pas ! On s'en fout, on est deux et il est seul !

Ron : Je VEUX savoir !

Harry : Heu... Salut ! ... Hermione... J'crois que je suis perdu...

Théo : T'as parlé trop vite Drake ! *mort de rire*

Pansy : Et moi, je ne veux pas être avec toi. Bonjour l'ambiance.

Severus : Tout compte fait, je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi George...

Dean : Ah de quoi ? J'ai du oublier ...

Draco : Putain. Mais ce mec a le don de se pointer au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Ta gueule Théo !

Harry : Mione... Tu m'aides à retrouver la salle commune ?

Hermione : Pansy, ça ne pourra être que bénéfique. Harry, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on est plus dans le même dortoir et tu va partager ta chambre avec Draco...

Harry : A ok. Bah laisse je vais dormir dans le couloir cette nuit en faite.

George : J'arrive !

Fred : Moi aussi !

Ron : Va te faire Dean.

Théo : Harry, t'es pas sérieux là ?

Dean : Ron, fais pas la tête. C'est rien, je t'assure.

Pansy : Non, je ne crois pas que ce sera bénéfique, Hermione. Abandonne l'idée. Je vais dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Draco : Ouais, c'est ça reste crécher dans les couloirs... Tss, quel abruti. Ma présence te répugne-t-elle tant que ça que tu ne veuilles même pas être dans la même pièce que moi ?

Severus : Non, Fred je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris. Je n'accepte QUE George.

Dean : Bon, tu veux la vérité Ron ? Tu te rappelles cette fois où il y a eu de l'orage ? J'en ai une peur bleue... Et hum, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil donc... Ben, je me suis glissé dans ton lit. Mais juste comme ça hein ! Sans arrière pensée ! Juste pour avoir un peu de réconfort, c'est tout. Seulement, tu bouges beaucoup... et je me suis réveillé sur le bord du lit. J'allais me replacer normalement quand tu as roulé sur le dos, prenant ainsi toute la place. J'ai donc du te laisser et retourner seul dans ma pauvre couchette. Voilà. Et ne ris pas, ça n'a rien de drôle !

Hermione : Non Pansy, en plus, il faut qu'on parle en face. Sur le chat on ne se comprend pas.

Harry : Tu ne montres pas ton envie de me voir dans la même pièce non plus...

Ron : ... Sérieux ? ...

George : ah ah ah !

Théo : Harry de toute façon tu ne peux pas dormir dans les couloirs !

Pansy : Que ce soit en face ou sur le chat, on ne se comprend jamais.

Draco : Je suis un Malfoy.

Blaise : C'est pas vraiment une réponse ça, Dray...

Dean : Non, non j'ai dit ça pour rire ! TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !

Ginny : Harry, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et va le voir. Tout le monde le sait que tu en crèves d'envie.

Harry : Et je fais comment ? Si je suis sur le chat c'est d'abord parce que je me suis perdu ! Et ça sert à rien d'aller le voir, avec sa Malfoy-attitude j'vais encore me faire rembarrer.

Ron : Excellent ! *Mort de rire*

Hermione : On n'a jamais essayé en face et dans un endroit neutre.

Théo : Harry, Draco te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, il a même loupé le repas pour ça. Pas très Malfoy tout ça...

Draco : Ma « Malfoy-attitude » hein ? Et c'est moi qui débute les hostilités ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Dean : Ron, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

Pansy : Je ne veux même pas essayer, avec toi, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

Draco : N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à le chercher… Tsss.

Ron : Mais quand même ! Ah ah ah !

Hermione : Que faut-il que je fasse alors ?

Harry : T'as vu comment tu me traites aussi ? Désolé mais là, c'est trop !

Théo : Oui Dray, tu as passé ton temps à le chercher parce que tu étais INQUIET mais tu es tellement FIER que tu recommences à le blesser, jusqu'à ce qu'il DISPARAISSE à nouveau et que tu CULPABILISES une fois de plus parce que tu l'AIMES et te sens COUPABLE…

Dean : Va te pendre, Ron !

Pansy : Rien Hermione. Ne fais rien.

Draco : Théo, c'est bon t'as fini ta psychanalyse ? Pauvre petit Harry, je suis méchant avec toi. Arrête de jouer la victime. Tu m'agaces… Tu n'es pas le seul a…

Draco : Vous savez quoi ? J'me tire.

Hermione : Si, je veux faire quelque chose, alors soit tu me dis quoi, soit je teste pleins de trucs !

Ron : Heu… Obligé ?

Harry : Lâche… Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu ne fais pas et ne feras jamais face. Tu te contentes de t'énerver et de fuir ! Pas trop marre de jouer au connard ? Tu sais quoi ? Barre-toi. J'm'en fou. On peut pas aimer quelqu'un qui fuit ses sentiments.

Théo : Heu… Harry… T'es sur d'être amoureux ?

Harry : Je n'ai jamais aimé ce connard de Malefoy. C'est Draco que j'aime.

Pansy : Vraiment ? Et quels trucs, Hermione hein ? Qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

Dean : Oui, à la base. C'est un ordre. Alors, obéis.

Ginny : Théo, laisse-les tranquille !

Draco : Oui, je suis un connard. Un enfoiré. Un putain de beau salaud. Et si je fuis constamment, que fais-tu toi ? Je n'y crois pas à ton soi-disant « amour ». Je n'y ai jamais cru. Tu passes ton temps à mentir et à inventer tel ou tel subterfuge pour m'avoir dans ton putain de lit. Je ne veux pas d'un plan-cul. Je ne veux pas en être un. J'ai beau être un Malefoy, je suis humain. Mais tu ne m'as jamais vu comme tel, moi le « gentil petit mangemort obéissant à plus fort que soi »… Alors, va te faire foutre. Je me casse. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Harry, plus jamais…

Théo : Nan, c'est trop bien !

Ron : Blaise ! Help meeeeeeee !

Hermione : Pleins de choses ! *Grand sourire*

Fred : « *Grand sourire* »… Machiavélique* fait gaffe Pans' !

Harry : Je t'ai déjà eu dans mon lit… Enfin dans le tien. J'ai rien fait.

Ginny : Au lieu de t'occuper des histoires des autres, occupe-toi des notres !

Blaise : Ben, avoue que tu l'as cherché Ron. Mais bon, si tu te pends, sur qui assouvirais-je mes désirs ?

Pansy : Dis-moi.

Ron : La poupée gonflable va se pendre…

Théo : Ok !

Harry : Draco ?

Hermione : Nan, tu acceptes qu'on parle ou tu découvres !

Harry : Malefoy… ?

Pansy : Alors, parlons. Je préfère.

Blaise : Mais voyons Ron, tu ne peux pas être une poupée gonflable, toi au moins, tu participes aux ébats ! Harry, Draco est parti, je crois…

Ron : Le gigolo va se pendre…

Hermione : On prend la deuxième chambre à gauche ! A tout de suite !

Harry : Ok, je vais le chercher vu que je ne peux pas retrouver mon chemin tout seul autant tourner en rond…

Ginny : Harry tu es stupide ou tu en fais exprès ? ! Utilise la carte des Maraudeurs !

Blaise : Je te rappelle que je ne te paie pas Ron…

Pansy : Dans quoi je me suis (encore) embarquée ?

Ron : JE vais me pendre !

Harry : J'l'ai prêtée à Seamus…

Hermione : Pansy, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais te tuer…

Blaise : Et puis, ton cul m'appartient qu'à moi, mon cœur.

Pansy : Oh que si, je m'inquiète…

Ginny : Mais quel idiot ! Par Merlin ! Eh bien, lance un accio dessus, je ne sais pas moi !

Harry : Déjà essayé… Quelque chose bloque, la porte de l'infirmerie peut-être… Tiens ! Je suis déjà passé ici moi…

Hermione : Pitié dites-moi que quelqu'un peut aller chercher la carte et que je peux aller voir Pansy au lieu de m'occuper d'un boulet !

Ron : Bah il existera plus !

Hermione : De deux boulets…

Blaise : Qui n'existera plus ?

Pansy : Arrête de te préoccuper d'eux et viens, par Salazar !

Blaise : Eh, j'suis pas un boulet !

Ginny : Si, la preuve : tu réagis dix mille ans plus tard. Harry, il y a surement un sort sur la porte de l'infirmerie non ?

Harry : J'en sais rien ! J'en ai marre j'vais passer par la fenêtre et re-rentrer par la grande porte !

Hermione : Et de 3 boulets. J'arrive Pansy !

Théo : Mais t'es au combientième étage ?

Harry : 6 ou 7…

Ron : Attend j'arrive ! On sautera ensemble…

Fred : SUICIDE COLLECTIF !

Severus : Fred, reviens ici ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de te suicider !

Blaise : Ron, attend-moi ! On sautera ensemble, naturellement.

Ginny : Harry, appelle ton balais avant, sinon, maladroit comme tu es, tu vas lamentablement t'écraser au sol…

Harry : Il est dans le bureau de Rogue, attaché…

Fred : Dis plutôt que tu veux sauter Ron… Blaise.

Théo : Raaah ! Mais quel boulet ! Draco ! Ramène ton cul ! On manque d'effectifs pour gérer le cas Potter…

Ron : YAAAAAAAAAH ! *Viens de sauter*

Blaise : Oh ouiiiiiii ! (C'est exactement ce que je fais, Fred. N'entends-tu pas comme je le fais crier ?)

Ginny : Harry, comment se fait-il que ton balais soit chez Rogue ?

Pansy : Théo, je ne trouve toujours pas Dray…

Hermione : On peut vous laisser gérer ça ? J'aimerais parler avec Pansy.

Harry : Punition… Il n'a pas apprécié que je m'en serve dans les cachots…

Ron : **VA** te faire Blaise.

Théo : Help ! I need somebody help ! *prend son micro*

Pansy : Maintenant ?

Ginny : Et qu'as-tu fait dans les cachots avec ?

Blaise : Viens ? Pas de problème, j'arrive mon mignon !

Ron : NON VA !

Harry : Pari avec Drake…

Théo : Le coupable est donc Draco qui va se démerder TOUT SEUL !

Hermione : Bien parlé Théo ! Oui Pansy.

Blaise : Va ? Je ne connais pas ce verbe…

Ginny : Et quel était ce « pari » ? Arrête d'accuser Draco à tort et à travers, Théo. Dois-je te rappeler que vous-êtes amis ? Et que, de ce fait, tu devrais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

Théo : D'la merde, j'veux inaugurer le lit !

Harry : Heu… Bref j'vais me débrouiller !

Ron : …

Blaise : Ron, je ne te plais plus ?

Ginny : Oh, serait-ce une proposition indécente ?

Pansy : On se retrouve où ?

Hermione : Dans notre chambre.

Théo : Oui ! Harry, t'es sur de pouvoir te débrouiller ?

Ron : Tu m'empêches même pas de me tuer !

Blaise : Ah, parce que tu étais sérieux ?

Pansy : Bien. D'ailleurs les gars, vous devriez vous aussi aller dans votre chambre commune. Vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'a dit Mac Gonagall, quand même ?

Théo : Oui je suis ton conseil Pans'. Harry ? T'es mort ?

Ron : Non, mais quand même !

Blaise : Alors, arrête de te plaindre ! Eh, Harry ? Draco ? Ohééé !

Seamus : ROOOON ! Tu m'as demandé de te prévenir alors : HARRY VIENT D'ARRIVER A L'INFIRMERIE !

Théo : Quoi ?

Ron : Mais quel boulet !

Dean : Je rêve ! Vous auriez pu l'aider et l'empêcher de sauter ! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?

Blaise : Il est mort ?

Ginny : Seamus, comment va-t-il ?

Draco : Pardon ?

Théo : Dray, le retour…

Seamus : J'sais pas il parle pas.

Ron : On doit se déplacer ?

Hermione : Ron ! Blaise ! Espèces d'inconscients !

Blaise : Mais nan. Enfaite, on est super inquiets. Pas vrai, Ron ?

Draco : Que s'est-il passé… ? Comment ça, il ne parle pas ? Bordel, mais répondez !

Draco : Seamus ? Putain, bande d'enfoirés. Ca vous fait bander de me voir dans cet état ? Merde…

Théo : je croyais que tu t'en foutais de lui.

Ron : Oui oui.

Seamus : Je sais pas il ne répond pas, il ne va pas me dire pourquoi !

Mme Pompom : Mr Potter est dans un coma artificiel pour la nuit et a été placé dans une chambre individuelle. Pas de visite.

Ron : Bon bah voilà c'est réglé ! Bonne nuit !

Blaise : Bonne nuit à tous ! Et à demain.

Pansy : Ron et Blaise ou ceux-qui-n'ont-pas-de-cœur.

Ginny : Mais comment s'est-il fait cela ?

Draco : Pas de visite. Pas de visite. Pas de visite. J'ai mal vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois le voir !

Théo : De toute façon il ne pourra pas parler Dray… Si t'avais pas ENCORE jouer au con…

Hermione : Pansy chérie, allons nous venger de leur attitude.

Seamus : Je sais pas. Il parle pas.

Pansy : Avec plaisir. Au moins, cela nous permettra de nous voir.

Dean : Je crois qu'on a compris, Seam' !

Draco : Va te faire, Théo. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Au moins, comme ça, j'aurais la chambre pour moi tout seul.

Théo : On y croit tous…

Seamus : J'peux revenir dans la chambre si on me surveille ! Dean tu viens me chercher ?

Mme Pompom : Mr Finnigan je ne vous ai JAMAIS autorisé à sortir !

Dean : Bien essayé mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de te blesser encore plus. Tu dois te reposer, alors reste tranquille. Si tu t'y tiens, à ton retour, je te ferais ta fête… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco : La ferme.

…

…

…

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves… Non ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Tout le monde est déjà couché ? Je suis tout seul ?

Dumbledore : Mouhahahaha ! Trop bien !

Dumbledore : I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love… Love's going to leave me…

Mme Pompom : Au lit vieux fou !

Dumbledore : J'arrive grande folle !


End file.
